


Date me, please

by Erimin



Category: Persona 5
Genre: I'm not sure if this qualify as shuake I'm sorry, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, ShuAke Confidant Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimin/pseuds/Erimin
Summary: ShuAke Confidant Week, Day 5: Trickery.Goro accepts Ren's proposal as long as he stops insisting.





	Date me, please

Goro was called to Shujin’s student council room, “immediately” has said the voice through the speaker. He was sure it was Makoto’s voice, so he knew what this call will be about even if the student council didn't have to meet today.

He took and kept his books, pencil case and other things in his bag and then he started to walk towards the council room. When he was outside, in front of the door, he could hear how Makoto talked with someone else saying things like 'you need to stop doing this’ and 'this room is not for your games’ and Goro confirmed his theory.

He opened the door and saw Makoto inside, with notorious annoyance in her face and standing in front of a boy which posture leaves much to be desired. This boy, in the same way, looked very annoyed while Makoto was trying to teach him manners, but when he noticed it was Goro who opened the door, his eyes light up, he stood up straight and a smile appeared in his lips.

“Akechi!” exclaimed the boy. “You’re finally here! I was bored of having to listen to her.”

_Of course it was Amamiya. Who else?_ thought Goro, with a blank face.

“I am still here, you know?” said Makoto, clearly irritated and rubbing her eyes. “But same,” she said and then looked at Goro. “I'm glad you're here. Please take care of this problematic student quickly. I _was_ using the room.”

“You were only reading a book”, commented Ren. “You can do that in the library too.”

Makoto sent him a cold stare, “I already told you, they were documents related to the school and classes, not a book.”

“Same thing,” replied immediately the boy.

Makoto sighed slowly, then she walked towards the door and got close to Goro, making him to lean in to speak in his ear.

“He said he wanted to talk to you about something and he wouldn't leave before that”, she murmured, Goro looked at Ren, who seems displeased. “Please do something. You're the only person who he listen to.”

“Of course,” said Goro with a smile. “Don't worry, Mako.”

“Thank you, Goro,” she said before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Goro and Ren were left completely alone in the student council room. Goro walked to the nearest chair and sat down, leaving his bag on the floor next to him, then he looked at Ren, waiting for him to start talking. After a few seconds, he noticed that Ren didn't seem to want to talk (Ren looked away every time their eyes met), so he decided to do it himself.

“Mako told me you wanted to talk with me,” said Goro, looking at him. “So, what is it about?”

Ren adjusted his glasses. He didn’t answer Goro.

“If you’re not going to talk, we could leave so Mako can use the room…” said Goro, standing up.

“I didn’t knew you two were that close,” said Ren suddenly. “That surprise me a little, that’s all.”

“That close? What do you mean?” Goro asked curious.

Ren started to play with his bangs, “I’m talking about the way you two call each other,” he said, not looking at him. “I thought you two were just council mates.”

If Ren was being serious about what he told him the other time, then all this behaviour would make senses to Goro. _If_ it was that.

“What? Are you jealous?” Goro asked, making Ren lost his balance for a second. He was right.

_Uh, I was right,_ he thought.

Ren’s face was almost entirely red, even the tip of his ears. He adjusted his glasses again, covering his face for a few seconds. “Well… yeah, I am,” he confessed.

Goro was silent for a moment, then he looked at another direction before answer, “I think this wasn’t what you wanted to talk, so please continue?”

“Oh, yeah, right,” said Ren, touching his cheek. Then he breathed loudly, looked Goro directly in the eyes and said. “Go out in a date with me, Akechi.”

Goro returned his gaze and held it for a few seconds, making Ren nervous and playing with his bangs again. When Ren finally break their eye contact, Goro talked.

“How many times I have to answer this?”

“As how I planned things,” said Ren, looking at the ceiling, “until you say yes, kinda.”

Goro sighed heavily.

He wasn’t interested in Ren _like that_ , but the boy apparently confused concern with liking, and even if he tried to explain it to him before, the boy was sure he just had to keep trying until he succeed. Someone needed to teach him to give up sooner or later, and Goro was willing to be his teacher and teach him _soon_.

“Okay,” said Goro suddenly. Ren looked at him. “Let’s go on a date this Sunday.”

Ren’s eyes light up immediately, “You’re serious, right?”

“Of course I’m serious, Amamiya.” Said Goro, smiling. “I’m the vice president of the council, after all.”

“Well, yeah, that’s true.” Ren said smiling, a little shy. “Okay, then… If we are going in a date, do you want to go to the seaside park in Odaiba?”

Goro smile, “That sounds lovely,” he said. “At what time?”

“1 pm?”

“See you on Sunday, then.”

Ren couldn’t help but smile and soon said goodbye to Goro as he left the room quickly. In the way to the stairs to the first floor, Goro saw how Ren almost hit at least three students without noticing. Apparently he was too happy to see anything else.

“I don’t know what you did but I can say he will behave properly for a few days at least”, said Makoto, who joined him at the entrance of the room, watching the second year student leaves.

“If everything goes well, he shouldn’t be a problem in the future.” Said Goro, going back to the room. Makoto followed him.

“Just don’t be too harsh with him.”

“But you’re the one who asked me to do _something_.” Said Goro smiling.

“Yeah but…” Goro interrupted her before she could say something else.

“I’ll report to you how things went next week, okay?” he asked.

“Yeah… okay, sure. I’ll trust in your judgement.” She said.

“Thank you, Mako."


End file.
